


Toss...Me!

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: eh, mentions of characters and short cameos I guess, no real plot just happy volleyball boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day at the beach. </p>
<p>Inspired by an art work on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss...Me!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by viria.tumblr.com/post/95648500573/ive-finally-finished-it-i-guess-i-just-needed
> 
> and this is a short little thing I breezed through with so it's not proofread or anything but enjoy!

Loud, raucous woops and yells filled the air as Karasuno pulled up to the parking lot at the beach. The captain blocked the way to the exit and stood firm. “Remember everyone! We were invited by Nekoma for a barbeque along with the other schools, and we’ll be staying till 9 pm. Don’t wander too far from everyone and don’t forget to come back to the bus here when we’re done.”

“If you arrive late, you’ll be taking the train home. Got it?” Sugawara smiled.

The rest of the team did not doubt for a second that, that was an empty threat. “Yes!”

“Now go get the coolers out and go find the others, they should be near the life guard station.” Everyone scrambled to get off the bus and unload, rushing to the location.

Takeda and Ukai step off last, closing and locking the doors. “Thank you for driving Ukai-san, especially on your day off” Takeda said brightly.

“Nah it was no problem, needed a break anyways, even if it’s hanging around these kids.” The coach shrugged. They made their way to the designated meeting spot much more calmly, watching the team run ahead.

\---

After setting up the food at the picnic table, everyone joined the other school in various activities. Kageyama and Hinata were in the water, tossing a beach ball around with Tanaka, Asahi and Lev.

“Hinata! How much do you weigh?!” Tanaka shouted as he attempted to leap out of the waist deep water and spike the beach ball. The ball fell short of Kageyama who eyed the water with a wary look as he retrieved the ball.

“Hmm…I dunno, around 60 kg?”

“Perfect! Come ‘mere, I wanna try something!” He held his arms open in invitation and Hinata sparkled.

“Is it a new technique?!”

“Nope!”

Once Hinata came within arms reach, Tanaka pulled him close. “Don’t bite your tongue!” “Wa-!” The boy got a syllable out before being hoisted up bridal style and then screaming as he was _thrown_ in the air.

“Kageyama, cover!” Tanaka shouted and grinned wickedly.

The setter just barely caught the flying orange haired boy, nearly toppling backwards with the impact.

Hinata had his eyes scrunched closed in case he fell in the water but cracked one open when he stayed high and dry. He looked up at Kageyama and meeped, the setter giving him a glare then giving his laughing sempai a dark look.

Hinata, deciding that being tossed wasn’t so bad poked his friend in the chest to get his attention. “Kageyama! Toss…me!” Hinata laughed at his own joke and the raven rolled his eyes. He tightened his grip on the boy and shouted.

“Tanaka-san!” The said sempai was doubled over laughing and looked up just in time to see a Hinata sailing towards him with a war cry.

They both ended up submerged in the water with a large splash. The decoy popped up from the water first, laughing and complaining of salt water up his nose.

Tanaka burst out of the water with a roar. “I’ll show you what a sempai can do you damn first year!” He grabbed Hinata and hoisted him up again, ignoring Asahi’s weak protests of caution.

“Lev! Catch!” And just like that, Hinata became a makeshift ball to toss around, the boy flying high through the air with yells as his teammates and friends caught him.

More often than less anyways.

They even managed to rope in Bokuto, Kuroo, and Yamamoto making contests of who could throw the boy higher. Hinata laughed and shouted, striking a particular pose if he was in the air long enough.

By the time the lifeguard had noticed their rowdy conduct and told them to stop, they were all too tired to complain. They trudged out of the water arms sore and Hinata’s throat mildly hoarse and red marks on his body from being caught and thrown so many times.

Despite the tiredness he felt, he ran up to Kenma, telling him what happened and was surprised to see that other had taken pictures.

Under the safety and comfort of the beach umbrella of course.

Everyone was happy.

Nothing could bring them down.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hrrrgghhh that wasn't the best ending and it was kinda inconclusive and eh but yeah I tried


End file.
